1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a capacitor, and more particularly to a method for fabricating a capacitor of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, size of DRAM is getting smaller and smaller. Recent design is to fabricate the capacitors as tall as enough and as thin as enough and to arrange them as a matrix, so as to accommodate more capacitors and maintain a certain capacitance in a chip area when the chip area is gradually reduced. For this reason, there is a need to fabricate through holes with high aspect ratio in a sacrificial layer and arrange them as matrix and followed by forming a bottom electrode in the through holes with high aspect ratio and then forming a capacitor dielectric material and a top electrode on the bottom electrode. However, the step for fabricating the through holes with high aspect ratio is quite complicated, so to continuously simplify the fabricating method of the capacitor is still in need in the art.